


Les Liaisons Dangereuses

by badass_normal



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badass_normal/pseuds/badass_normal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are selfish and ruthless in very different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Liaisons Dangereuses

The end begins once again with the arrival of a fertility doctor. A blonde brittle thing with a smile that sometimes touches her eyes.

"Obviously it was not communicated to her exactly what she would be dealing with."

Amelia puts down her book and watches Isabel's gaze ambitiously violate the young woman from across the compound.

"Oh, have some mercy," she lightheartedly tells her old friend, knowing well that the shielded earnestness of her command is decipherable to this of all women. "She's a perfect sweetheart. Then you'll come along and make her a cold frigid thing." (_Like you_.)

"She is, isn't she?" Isabel ignores the latter part of Amelia's statement. "A meek, miserable," and she pauses. Then with disgust "_sweetheart_," every word slow and merciless, "who seems ready to break down at getting caught in the rain. Pliable. Naïve. Just the way you like them."

"But kind, Isabel. Compassionate, emotional. And she's supposed to be smart."

Isabel blinks audibly. "That isn't important."

Amelia also turns her eyes to their unsuspecting babe-in-the-woods and feigns apathy toward the declaration of war.

"Oh."

There will be a book club invite from her, and a hunt in the jungle from Isabel. Companionship and honesty from Amelia. Rifle lessons from a woman who killed boar and slept on the ground, before the yellow houses.

People change.

\--

She was a nice girl, really.

And then there is the news. Danny Pickett is dead, killed by one of their own. Murdered, coldly. Bloodlessly.

"Are you satisfied?" she asks Isabel on the boat ride to the other island.

"Of course."


End file.
